


Kaylee-Anne and Garrus Vakarian

by SisterStrange



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impossible, M/M, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, alternative ending, impossible breeding, intergalactic, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterStrange/pseuds/SisterStrange
Summary: The reaper invasion have been stopped, now comes the aftermath.The Normandy is grounded with its crew, but their Commander is missing, she is nowhere to be seen and soon the crew understands that maybe, just maybe their Commander Kaylee-Anne Shepard is gone for good.But Garrus Vakarian refuses to give up hope.And his hope might just be rewarded.





	Kaylee-Anne and Garrus Vakarian

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first of all, this was my first attempt at a Mass Effect fanfic. I am still a bit unsure in writing about it, but after I had played Mass Effect 3 I just felt I wanted to write my own ending.  
> I mean facts may be a bit off, things that are impossible I made possible, there are locations that makes no sense but this was written with love for the character Shepard and my love for the Mass Effect Universe.  
> So I basically wrote this for myself, but I chose to share it with you.

She could hear his last words echo through her head as she was falling through the bright light. She could feel tears making her eyes sting as she though of him, his warm embrace, his sweet kiss. ”Garrus, I'll be waiting at the bar...”

Then darkness...

”Shit, shit, come on girl, you can do this!” Joker pushed the Normandy to its hardest, the explosion from the Crucible was massive and a bright green light was now threathening to crush the ship.   
The ship raced towards Earth but even though Normandy was the fastest ship around it managed to get hit in the rear, badly.  
“Hang on guys, we're going down!”  
Normandy started to descend towards the ground rapidly. The crew held on for dear life and prayed this would not be the end of them.

Just a few seconds later the Normandy crashed to the ground, Joker looked down at his arms and realised they were whole, he'd survived the inpact. For once his body hadn't been broken. “Edi?” The AI looked back at him from the co pilot seat. “Yes Jeff, I'm here, are you ok?” Joker nodded and got up from the chair. “Hey guys, are you alive out there?” He could hear muttering and coughs from the rest of the crew amongst the debree.  
“Dios Madre, and people complain about my flying.” James Vega brushed off the dust from his shirt. “I think we're all ok, for now.”  
Garrus rose from his seat and made his way to the exit. “James get over here, I need help with this, it's stuck.”  
James went over to Garrus and started to push on the exit with all his streangth. Soon they could see the sun and feel the fresh air hit their faces.  
James shot Garrus a smile “You're welcome old man”  
Garrus laughed.

They stepped outside the Normandy. It was Earth allright, but it seemed they had landed in some deserted place with only ruins around.  
Garrus looked up at the sky, no Reapers, no firing from other ships, just calmness.   
“Shepard...”  
Edi laid her hand on Garrus shoulder as if to comfort the Turian. “Garrus, I'm sure she made it”  
“Thanks Edi, but I'm not so sure this time, that explosion originated from the Citadel, and that's where she was going. I'm, I'm not sure she's coming back to me this time.”  
Joker looked at Edi, his face saddened. “Hey Garrus, come on, Shepard will be back, somehow I just feel it. I mean come on, it's Shepard, she kicked the Reapers ass so many times before and always came back to us, to you. She has to.” Garrus could se Jokers eyes tear up. He wish he could believe that she was coming back. But somehow he doubted it.  
“Come on we need to scout the area, maybe find some other survivors.”  
Edi and Joker excganged worried looks as the Turian set off towards the vast jungle ahead.  
“Vega, you coming?”  
Garus stopped at the ships rear where James were standing.  
“Of course old man, lead the way.”  
“I'm coming too” Tali emerged from the Normandy gun in her hand, ready for a fight as always.  
Garrus turned to Joker and Edi.  
“Try to put out the fire and rescue the ship as much as you can. We'll need somewhere to stay until we find civilisation.   
Edi nodded.  
Garrus tried to smile then headed off again. Tali and James followed him through the thick vegetation. It felt like they had been walking for hours when they saw a massive ship crashlanded down in a ravine below them.  
“We need to get down there, look for survivors.” Tali agreed. “I'm with you Garrus, let's try that way, it looks like you can climb down there.”  
The three rushed off to a ledge where the vegetation were even thicker than in the djungle. James tugged in a vine. “Hey I think we can climb down these”  
“Good find Vega, come on let's go.”  
They started to descend down the thick vines until they reached the bottom of the ravine. The ship was burning, they could hear voices from inside.  
“Hello, is there anybody alive in there?” Garrus kicked open the door leading into the ship. He could hear voices shouting from within.  
“We're here, please help us!”  
“Ok, Vega, look for a way to put out the fire, Tali grab all the medigel you can get your hands on. I'll go find the survivors.”  
Tali and James headed off in different directions.  
Garrus rushed through the corridors of the ship. It was human, that much he noticed.  
“Where are you?”  
“We're here, help us!”  
The voice was near him, he broke through a thick window just to get there faster.   
Then he saw them, just a few feets away from him was a family huddled up shielding eachother from the fire.   
“It's ok, we're here to help, can you all walk?”  
The father in the family nodded. They got up and ran the same way Garrus had come. Garrus felt relieved, he felt, he didn't know what he felt. But he felt something else than the numbness.  
“Mister?” Garrus felt a tug at his arm and looked down. There was a small boy standing looking up at him.  
“Hello, why didn't you go with your parents?”  
The boy looked sad. “I, I have no parents, the bad guys took them several weeks ago.” Garrus felt for the little boy, the Reapers had killed millions of people of all races.  
“I see, well I can follow you outside.”  
The boy lit up but then he looked towards a room at the far end. “But what about the lady?”   
Garrus looked at the door. “What lady, is there more people aboard?”  
The boy nodded. “Yes, she just fell from the sky, she made the ship burn.”  
Garrus felt his heart race. It couldn't be, could it.  
He lifted up the boy and carried him outside then he ran back to the room the boy had pointed out.  
He took a deep breath before entering. There on a bunk she was, her blond curly hair turned black from soot and blood. Her armour bloody and torned. But it was her.  
“Kaylee-Anne!” Garrus rushed over to her side. “Shepard!”  
A faint movement, he could feel a pulse, weak but it was there.  
“Hang on Shepard, I'll save you.”  
He lifted her upp gently in his arms then started to run towards the exit.  
Tali was helping the little boy as she saw Garrus coming out from the ship.  
“Keelah, Shepard...”  
“She's hurt, badly, please help her Tali.” Garus laid Shepard down softly on a blanket provided by the family he'd rescued. Tali administrated medigel and patched her up as good as possible. “This is all I can do right now, she needs medical attention, and soon.”  
Garrus held Shepards hand in his, Tali could see the hurt in his eyes.  
“Garrus, she's alive, but barely, we need to find help.”  
Garrus looked at Tali, he bend down and kissed Shepards forehead then raced towards the vines.   
“Where are you going?” Tali called out to him but got no response. She kneeled down at Shepards side. “How is this even possible. Shepard fight, he needs you, we all need you.”

Garrus ran through the thick djungle, his face got scratched and bloodied by branches but he didn't care, he was going to save her.  
He reached the Normandy, threw himself at the com. “This is Garrus on the Normandy, we are in desperate need of medical assistance, is anybody there?”  
Nothing.  
Garrus felt frustrated and his eyes teared up.  
“This is Normandy, we are in desperate need of medical assistance, is somebody there, please?”  
Then a faint voice appeared in his ear.  
“Yes this is Admiral Hackett, Normandy come in.”  
Garrus felt a wave of relief as he heard Hacketts voice.  
“We need medical help, now. It's Shepard, she's hurt bad.”  
Hackett could hear Garrus desperation. He knew about their relationship since way back.  
“Hold on, we have your coordinates, we'll send help right away. And Garrus, hang in there, we'll get her back. Hackett out”  
Garrus felt his heart racing again, he had saved her, he had brought her back. He could breathe again.  
Joker and Edi came in to the cockpit. “Did you say Shepard Garrus? Is she, is she alive?”  
Garrus looked up at Joker who looked stunned. He just started laughing and hugged Joker.  
Then he ran out to go back to her. Before he ran he shouted where to find them when medical support arrived.

Once again he rushed through the djungle getting beaten up by branches and bushes. But he didn't care, he was going to see her again, talk to her, hold her.  
He reached the site of the other ship, but she was gone. “Tali where is she?” Tali didn't even get the time to answer before a familiar voice came from behind.  
“Hey Garrus.”  
He turned around and saw her standing there with a faint smile on her lips. Her left arm was in bandages, her shirt was stained by blood and her face were bruised and bloody.  
“Shepard.”  
He went over to her and laid his arms around her, he tried not to squeeze her too hard in case he'd hurt her. He could feel her warm body against his, hear her breathing.  
They just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, they stood there until a shuttle landed next to them and a medical team came rushing out towards them.  
“Sir I'm sorry but we need to tend to her injuries, we promise you'll get her back.” The doctor reached out for Shepard and Garrus looked over at him as to say it was ok to take her from him.  
“I'll come for you Kaylee-Anne”  
Shepard smiled and nodded towards him before dissapearing into the shuttle which wisked her away.  
But this time he knew they would be together.  
Tali came over to him and hugged him. “I told you Shepard would make it before all this didn't I, a woman like her is hard to kill.”  
Garrus hugged her back and laughed.  
“Yeah indeed she is.”

 

Weeks later they had managed to get the Normandy flying again, they took the whole crew to the Alliance base in Vancouver, or what was left of it. The attack on Earth had left its scars on the city, but still there were survivors and buildings standing.  
Shepard had been admitted to a local military hospital, where she was operated on and treated like the hero she was. Garrus had not been able to visit her because of the infection risk. And also the remaining heads of the Alliance wanted some answers to what had happened, they had asked Garrus so many questions he didn't have the answers for, the only one who had all the answers were in a hospital bed.   
There had been funerals and memorials to attend, too many. So many friends lost. So much life wasted.  
Garrus looked up at the wall with the names of crew lost to the Normandy. He sighed heavily. So many lives lost, so many families broken. He was glad one name was missing from the wall, Shepard.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he turned around he looked into a pair of blue eyes so like the ones of Kaylee-Anne, the blond hair was more of a gray tone and the face had more lines.  
“Admiral Shepard, I'm sorry I didn't see you.”  
Hannah Shepard smiled at him making her look even more like her daughter.  
“Not to worry, I could see you were lost in thoughts so I didn't want to disturb you. So Garrus, I take it you and my daughter is together?”  
Garrus felt his pulse race. He hadn't thought about families and what they would say about his and Shepards relationship.  
“Oh, yes, well yeah, we are. Is, that a problem?”Hanna was silent and observed his every move. He felt a bit uneasy.  
“Relax Garrus, I have heard about you since the first time you and Kaylee-Anne met, she has only told me good things about you. I believe I owe you thanks for saving her, more than once.”  
He stared at her, amazed but not really surprised.   
“Ha, I see where she gets her spirit from. You don't need to thank me, it has been a privilige to stand by her side all this time.” He smirked “And to be honest she has saved me a couple of times as well through the years.”  
Hannah smiled at him and reached out her hand.  
“Here, give this to her next time you see her.” He looked down at the ring in her hand. Silver with cobaltblue stones inbedded in it. “It was her grandmothers, she would want her to have this, but I want you to be the one to give it to her.”  
Garrus took the ring and nodded “I will, thank you.”  
With that Hannah departed and left the Normandy. Garrus looked down at the ring in his hand. He smiled, blue had always been his favourite colour, hers too. 

“Meeting the mother inlaw now are we?” Garrus turned only to meet Kaidan Alenkos darkbrown eyes. The frown on his face were full of anger. “Kaidain, didn't see you there.”  
Kaidan looked at the ring he was holding. A touch of hurt showed through in his eyes. Garrus put the ring away in his pocket. “So what's on your mind Kaidan?”  
Kaidan sighed and looked away. “Incoming message for you, from the hospital.”  
Garrus nodded, he rushed towards the elevator, just as he reached the door he heard Kaidans voice. “Be good to her, or I will take her from you.” Garrus didn't answer, didn't even turn around. He took the elevator up to the captains cabin, Kaylee-Anne had given him permission a long while ago to come and go as he pleased there.  
He opened the com channel. “This is Garrus”  
“Hi Garrus, this is Doctor Michel, I just wanted to let you know that Shepard is stable and they are going to be ok.”  
Garrus felt relieved but then he reflected on what she said. “Excuse me, did you say they?”  
Doctor Michel obviously was smiling as she replied. “Yes, her and the baby, congratulations, you are the father of a healthy baby boy.”  
Garrus felt his heart beat faster and faster.  
“Can I come now to see her, eh them?”  
“Yes I'll send an heads up to security on the ward.”  
“Thank you Doctor, Garrus out.”

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, how was this even possible, she's human and he turian, it wasn't possible, or was it? No one had ever tried, no one had ever proved it impossible. But when, and how.  
He took the elevator down to Shuttlebay where he found Steve Cortez waiting by the shuttle.  
“Did you already know?”   
Steve just shook his head. “I only knew that you'd be needing a ride to the hospital. I'm guessing Shepard is ok?”  
Garrus stepped inside the shuttle. “More than ok.”  
The ride to the hospital felt like an eternity for him, but as soon as he arrived he asked the staff where to go and it wasn't hard to find the right room, securityguards were placed outside her room. As Garrus came closer he recognized one of the guards from his C-Sec days. The guard simply nodded and opened the door for him.

He entered the room, it was dimlitted. Shepard sat in a chair next to the window holding something in her arms. Garrus felt his heart race again, he knew what it was she was holding.  
“Kaylee-Anne. Is it true?”  
She turned her head and smiled towards him. “It's true, come Garrus, say hi to your son.”  
Garrus walked up to her and kneeled infront of her. Shepard removed the blanket covering the babys face, and there it was, a baby, a turian face but a more human body to go with it.  
“Shepard, he's, he's perfect.”  
Garrus took up the little bundle in his arms and held it tightly but carefully.  
Shepard smiled at the sight of them. She looked tired.  
“Are you ok?” Garrus was worried about her, he had been for some time. “Yeah, I'm fine Garrus, it's just taking me some time to recover from all the operations, I'm going to be fine, just a bit sore. And well, there is a certain someone who likes to keep me up at night.”  
Garrus looked down at the baby in his arms. He laughed “Oh you're a Vakarian all right, keeping your mother up all night. Mind you, it usually involves shooting people when I do it.” Shepard laughed. “Oh, ouch, damn don't make me laugh, I have stitches that hurts like hell if I laugh.” Garrus felt guilty but smiled remembering her doing the same to him a few years ago.  
“Sorry Shepard, but it's true.” He gave the baby back to her then remembered the ring in his pocket.  
“Hey Shepard, I've got something for you.” He kneeled down and took the ring out from his side pocket.  
“Here, it was your grandmothers, and well now it's yours.” Shepard got tears in her eyes. “Oh Garrus, thank you so much. Hey there's something written on the inside of it.” She looked at the engraving and smiled. “Read it”  
Garrus took the ring and read the engraving “There's no Shepard Without Vakarian”  
Shepard smiled “My mothers work I'm guessing. “ Garrus stroke her cheek, then placed the ring on her finger. “Yeah, but she's right, but if you turn it around, because there's no Vakarian without Shepard.” He looked down at his little infant son, his eyes glued to him following his every move. “Hey there little one, I promise you I will take care of both you and your mother for as long as I live.” He looked at Shepard “What are we going to call him?” Shepard looked at the little boy in her arms. “Thane, Thane Vakarian.” Garrus nodded. “Yes, that seems fitting. Thane. A strong name, and a name of someone who saved us both at great cost.”  
Garrus reflected back to when they destroyed the Collector base where Thane had given his life to rescue the others.  
Thane Krios had been the Drell assassain Shepard had reqruited back on Ilium, he was fast with his gun and hard to see even in an empty room. Garrus had the utmost respect for the Drell, he had come to like him and call him a friend. So naming his firstborn son after him seemed more than fitting. He took his son in his arms once more and just looked at him proudly.  
“Welcome Thane Vakarian to a brand new world.”  
Shepard smiled at him lovingly.  
“I love you Garrus. Never forget that.”  
Her eyes shut and life seemed to drain from her.  
Garrus looked over at her lifeless body and felt panic rise inside.  
“No, no, don't do this to me Shepard, you can't. No come back!”  
He shouted for help and soon the room was filled with nurses and doctors trying to get life back into Shepard. Time seemed to move in slowmotion, Garrus just held Thane close and refused to let him go when a nurse offered to take him from him.  
He could hear the doctors talking somewhere in the midst of all the commotion, they talked about a brain hemmorage, something they had not been able to forseen or stop.  
She was gone, Garrus held Thane hard and felt the tears dripping down on the babys blanket.

A funeral was held a few weeks later, the whole crew was there, paying their respects to the woman who had saved all of them. Even Grunt cried that day, and Krogans don't cry, but this day not many eyes were dry.  
Garrus held Thane in his arms as he stood up to take his place at the podium, he was expected to hold a speech about Shepard. Hannah sat beside him and took the little boy in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Garrus got behind the podium and for a second he couldn't find the words. But then he felt a calmness, as if she was standing right next to him.  
“Shepard was, she was an incredible woman. She was tough, she was smart and she had a heart as big as the whole galaxy.”  
He looked out across the room, they were all there. The familiar faces from several years ago. Some missing but most remaining. He looked at his son and smiled. “She always told me how proud she was of all of you, all of us. But I want to tell her how proud we are of her, how proud I am of her. She sacrificed so much for the good of all. She moved mountains for us and the galaxy. She was so much more than just a soldier. Much more than Commander Shepard. She was a friend, a daughter, a mother and my soulmate. I can't think of anyone I'd rather walk into the fires of hell with. And we did many times, and we prevailed, but not this time.” He looked at the cascet standing in the room, an ocean of flowers all around it. “I will see you in the bar when it's my time my love. And I know I will never be alone, I know you'll be looking down on Thane and me. I love you Kaylee-Anne, always will.”  
At this moment not a single dry eye was visible in the room, Garrus took little Thane in his arms and kissed his forehead. “Now it's just you and me little one.”

 

Garrus fell off the grid for some time, he had taken the boy off world and gone off to somewhere where he could raise him in peace. His friends knew he just wanted to get off Earth to forget and to heal.

 

“Glyph, did you find them?” Liara kept her eyes on the screen infront of her while talking to the drone.  
“Yes, I located them, do you wish me to send coordinates?”  
“Yes please Glyph, I need to see them.”

It was at a planet not far from Rannoch where she had located Garrus and Thane.   
When she left the shuttle she looked around at the place, it looked very much as the house Shepard had talked about having on Earth in the future. A lush garden surrounding a blue house with great windows overlooking a valley. She walked up to the door, from the inside she could hear a child laughing and Garrus familiar voice.  
A soft knock made him rise and walk to the door.  
“Liara, I knew you'd find us eventually. Come in.” Liara walked inside the house, the whole place felt like Shepard still was there, books, paintings and even furniture from her old Captains cabin were there. On the wall above a fireplace hung a picture of the whole crew, Shepard and Garrus sitting in the middle.She smiled, she remember that night fondly.   
“Hi!”  
She looked down at the little boy staring at her. Thane was not a baby any more, he had become a boy of ten. He looked very much like his father except his eyes was bright blue, just like his mothers.  
“Well hello there Thane.” The boy looked overjoyed that she had known his name.  
“You're Liara, an Asari, and a friend of my father and mother.” Liara looked over at Garrus who just smiled.  
“Yeah I might have told him about all of you, I told him about some of our missions, how his dad helped to save the world, and his mother...who saved us all.”  
Liara saw the pain still haunting him from the loss of Shepard. “That's good, he needs to know those things, where he came from. So how are you Garrus? We've been worried.”  
Garrus sighed “Well I'm better now than back then. It was a struggle. I'm sorry we just left without saying where, but I just needed to get away from all the memories, it just hurt too much to stay. I just wanted to raise Thane in peace and in my own way.”  
“I understand, we've all had some difficulties in accepting Shepards death. And some more than others. Kaidan, he, well he's been acting strange since she died, I thought maybe you could, talk to him?”  
Garrus scoffed, remembering their last encounter at Normandy.  
“I might not be the best choice talking to him, last time we spoke, it didn't go so well.”  
Liara understood the feelings, Kaidan had been together with Shepard before Garrus, there had been some bad blood between them because of this. “I understand it's a bit strange to ask this of you, but please, you're the only one who can reach him. Just try.”  
Thane looked up at his father “Come on dad, for mom?”  
Garrus stroke Thane on the head. “Ok kid, if you insist. Come on then Liara, let's go.”

Kaidan had been bingedrinking for some years now, his hair was a mess and he was in desperate need of a shave.  
His apartment on Omega was filled with empty bottles, old pictures and books. He kept a photo of Shepard by his bed, a photo from back when they still were together.  
Something had just broken inside of him the day she died. He knew she had been with Garrus, but at least he could have her in his life as a friend, for him that was enough. But not having her at all. That was just too much for him to bear.  
Liara had been by several times during the years, but eventually even she had given up on him, he wasn't angry, he understood. He'd rather spend his days not seeing anyone if it was up to him. He had tried to forget so many times, but instead he tried to remember every word, every move she made.  
“Shepard.” Kaidan let his fingers slid across the picture of Shepard, her smiling face looking back at him.  
A knock at the door made him look away from it. “Go away Liara!”  
Another knock, this time harder.  
“Oh for the love of, what the hell Liara I told you I.:..” He opened the door only to meet Garrus face on the other side.  
“Garrus? What are you doing here? Never mind, Liara's put you up to this didn't she?”  
“Kaidan, she's worried about you, frankly seeing you now makes me worry. Can I come in?”  
Kaidan nodded, there was no need to resist any more. “Damn it Kaidan, what the hell happened to you, you look terrible.”  
Kaidan managed a smile.  
“Well she happened I guess, and then you happened, and then she died.” He sighed heavily “I guess that's the short version.”  
Garrus felt a bit guilty, he had known he and Shepard had been involved, but Shepard and him had met down on Horizon, and from that meeting Shepard had thought it was over between them. And she had come to Garrus. She made the choice to be with him.   
“Kaidan, I can't change the past, neither can you. She made her choice, she always followed her own heart you know this. Shepard is gone, and we are still here and even though it hurts as hell we haveto move on.”  
Kaidan got angry, he knew she had made her choice, he knew that they had a kid together, Garrus had something from her he didn't, he had Thane.  
“Easy for you to say Vakarian, you still have a part of her with you. You have Thane, I have nothing but memories and old pictures. Why? Why did she die...I can't...” Kaidan fell down crying on the floor. Garrus rushed to his side and laid his arms around the sobbing man.  
“I don't know Kaidan, I don't know why she had to die. And having Thane is the best thing but also the most painful thing, sure I love my son, but every day I see her in him, a reminder of what I've lost. It's not his fault, he's a wonderful kid, but the older he gets the more he reminds me of her. So it's painful for me too, you're not alone Kaidan.”


End file.
